


Dream of Cherry Blossoms

by Dawnlight6



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Silver Millennium Era, Tender Lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlight6/pseuds/Dawnlight6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meeting and a dream of cherry blossoms. Silver Millennium Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Cherry Blossoms

Without turning, Neptune knew she was there. She felt her arrival in the wind that suddenly stirred the dark violet sea that lay just beyond the windows, heard it in the restless moans that worried at the turrets of her castle.

"Uranus," she said, allowing herself a smile. "You've come a long way to visit me tonight."

Neptune's brush was paused above the canvas she was working on. Though her hand appeared steady, she didn't trust herself enough to add another stroke as she heard Uranus approach, coming closer until she was standing right behind her.

Never one to bother much with pleasantries, Uranus immediately let out bluntly in a worried voice, "something's coming, Neptune. I've been feeling it for weeks. Can you feel it too?"

"I can feel it." With a sigh, Neptune put down her paintbrush and finally turned to meet her partner's restless eyes. "The light of the Silver Millennium is beginning to fade."

It was more with the look than the words that they confirmed each other's worst fears. Grim pain distorted Uranus's features for a few moments before she schooled herself into a more neutral expression and gave Neptune a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Yes," said Uranus quietly. "I thought so." Her gaze flicked to Neptune's canvas, seeking for distraction, and Neptune could tell she wasn't really taking in what she was seeing but she let her be, knowing there were some things that could only be struggled through alone.

With her initial rush of feeling at having Uranus so close contained, Neptune went back to her painting, adding another careful stroke here and there, and perhaps five minutes passed before Uranus's next question.

"What is that you're working on? It looks like…It looks like us. Some version of us, anyway."

"It's a dream I've been having. A dream about springtime on Earth, when all the cherry blossoms bloom."

"Your dreams have been nicer than mine," Uranus said darkly.

"I've been having the others too, but they don't deserve to be painted. I'd rather think of this. If I close my eyes, it's almost like I'm there. I can feel the warmth of the sun, smell the grass, see the bright pink petals against the blue of the sky."

A touch soft as the wings of a butterfly brushed through her hair, and Uranus's voice when she spoke was almost another caress just by itself. "Neptune," she pleaded. "Don't leave me behind."

Leaning back into her, Neptune said, "look at the painting, Uranus. You're there too. You're…Different, somehow, and I am too, but we're still us. Our feelings are still the same."

"What if it's just a dream, Neptune? What if it doesn't come true?"

"Everything starts out as a dream. And if I have to choose to believe in something, this is what I choose. The ending that's coming won't be our last."

Never able to stay still for long, and even less so when agitated, Uranus vanished from Neptune's side and walked out onto the balcony. After a few moments of consideration, Neptune joined her. The sea was almost at their feet; the sky above was bright with stars and both Triton and Proteus could be seen tonight, sending moonbeams down to light up the ocean.

"How do you think it will end?" said Uranus, her hands holding rigidly to the railing of the balcony as she looked out at the gently undulating waves.

Neptune captured one of her hands and held it in her own. "There's no point dwelling on it. When the time comes—"

She was cut off by a sudden kiss that was almost rough in its intensity. "I don't care what happens, as long as I'm with you."

Uranus's bravado didn't fool either of them. Stroking her cheek, Neptune whispered, "of course you care what happens, Uranus. We both care far too much."

There was another kiss, softer this time, and another, and then Uranus's hand on her thigh, drifting higher, her fingers brushing over Neptune through her underwear.

Shuddering at the touch, Neptune grazed her lips over the pale skin of Uranus's neck and breathed into her ear, "come to bed with me. I want the rest of the night with you."

"I can't stay," said Uranus, the words slow and reluctant. "I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

It was the answer Neptune had half expected, but she still had to suppress a sigh of disappointment. She reminded herself that having Uranus here, for however short a time, was better than nothing at all, and yet it wasn't enough when she was keenly aware of every precious moment slipping past, counting down to an inescapable apocalypse.

It didn't seem fair they couldn't even have one night of respite.

She slid her underwear off and pushed Uranus's hand against her. Uranus's breath hitched and she whispered Neptune's name, eyes going dark as her pupils dilated, her free arm curling around Neptune's waist as she fingered her into a short, intense orgasm that left Neptune weak at the knees.

Wonderment and surprise lingered in Uranus's expression as Neptune cried out in pleasure, a look that had barely changed since the first time they'd done this, as if it was a revelation every time how much Neptune wanted her.

Neptune kissed her half-open mouth, her tongue a shameless invader, the muscles of her stomach still twitching as she worried at Uranus's belt. "These pants," she insisted. "They're very inconvenient. I've told you that before."

Uranus's teeth glinted white in the moonlight and her eyes were warm with more than desire. "I have faith in you, Neptune. You'll manage."

Which Neptune did, of course, sliding the trousers down Uranus's thighs and kneeling before her, teasing her with fingers and tongue even as she wished she could have Uranus spread out beneath her in her bed, naked, legs akimbo and back arched.

Uranus tangled one hand into Neptune's hair, the other holding onto the balcony for support, and with unrest growing throughout the solar system, Uranus and Neptune had had no shortage of recent meetings, but always in battle with no time for this; there was only time now because Uranus had stolen it, and with how long it had been Uranus was soon coming, as fast as Neptune had, thighs trembling beneath Neptune's splayed hands.

Without bothering to get up, Neptune wrapped her arms around Uranus's waist, feeling the shudder of her breaths as she pressed her cheek to her stomach.

"I'm sorry," said Uranus. "This wasn't very romantic."

Incredulously, Neptune looked up at her. "Never be sorry for this, Uranus. Never. I'm always grateful for whatever time we have together."

"I have to…I really can't stay much longer."

"I know." Neptune stood and helped Uranus get her pants back on, more an excuse to touch her for a few moments longer than anything else, exchanging a last few bittersweet kisses with her as their fingers tangled and got in one another's way. Neptune's own underwear had disappeared; she suspected it might have ended up in the sea.

"That painting you're working on." Uranus paused. "Do you really believe something that bright could be our future?"

"Yes Uranus, I believe it. This shadow won't last forever."

"Even though it's going to destroy the world?"

"It might destroy the world, but it won't destroy us." Forcing herself to smile, Neptune took Uranus's hand again, warming it in both her own. "When you leave here, I want you to dream of the spring. One day – somehow – we'll meet there, in that world I painted, and I'll kiss you and brush the cherry blossoms from your hair and we'll have a house where we can live together and you can hold me every night—"

"Stop, stop," Uranus said, her voice bright with laughter, her eyes at last showing the glimmer of hope Neptune had been wanting to see all evening. "Don't spoil it for me, all the things we have in store."

She hugged Neptune, her arms tight. "I want to be surprised."

They held on, not quite able to let go yet, both wondering, and perhaps fearing, when they next might meet.

With a sigh, Uranus finally drew back, touching Neptune one last time. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"You too, Uranus."

Uranus nodded, and left in a streak in blue light, shooting far up into the sky to be lost amongst the stars. Neptune stood on the balcony, the wind playing with her hair, listening to the restless whispers of her planet's oceans as moment by moment the end crept closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2015 HaruMichi Tumblr Circle same prompt fic party.
> 
> Prompt: Spring is a time for new beginnings


End file.
